Truth hurts
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: (sequel to our love will survive )the town of harmony has been peaceful since the arrest of the evil and vile Alistair Crane but with the patriarch gone new forces arise that shake up the town worse than its ever been when secrets are set free.
1. prologue

A/n: here it is the sequel to our love will survive it takes place after part two of our love will survive's epilogue I'm starting it with a brief prologue with no dialogue to show what's happened in the years leading to where the story presently is at I hope you like it  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except any characters made up by me  
  
Summary: the town of harmony has been peaceful since the arrest of the evil and vile Alistair Crane but with the patriarch gone new forces arise that shake up the town worse than its ever been when secrets are set free.  
  
Prologue  
  
After Whitney ran out of the church the day of the double , Chad had ran and caught up to her where he pleaded with her saying he would divorce latoya so that they could get married .  
  
Whitney ,who grew disgusted with his begging slapped him again and vowed she would call the police if he ever tried to speak to her or come anywhere near her. She also told him to leave town with his pregnant wife. Chad seeing that she was serious somberly walked away and wasn't seen or heard about again till some 3 years later when she was reading the paper and a headline caught her eye  
  
"music manager/writer Chad Harris killed himself and wife in fatal shooting at his new Club Whitney's grand opening" after reading that Whitney felt little remorse for Chad she was way over him in fact two years after the wedding after unsuccessful after unsuccessful dates and relationships .  
  
she was ready to give up on men ,that is till she met Nigel Franklin Thomas who she was currently in a serious relationship with for almost six months which they would be celebrating for, real soon.  
  
She did though feel sorry for latoya even though she ruined her wedding day, and wondered what happened to their son Bobby who was then 1 1/2 years old she looked under the headline and read that the child had no living relatives now that Chad and Latoya were dead so he would be sent to a foster home.  
  
Whitney then reread that part realizing she skipped a part when Nigel asked her if she wanted some coffee before they headed out for a morning jog.  
  
She went back to the paragraph about Bobby .  
  
"Chad and latoya Harris's son will be sent to a foster home if the women named legal guardian, if the parents were to die, Whitney Russell refuses to take the child"  
  
Whitney had dropped the paper and almost knocked over her coffee in shock of what she had read she couldn't believe it. Nigel seeing her expression became concerned. they sat and talked it out .  
  
He said that it would be ok with him whatever she decided he would stand by her . in the end she decided to adopt Chad and Latoya's son . she figured it would be better for him to live with her and Nigel than in a foster home .  
  
The other half of the double wedding couples Theresa and Ethan finished their ceremony. Though they were both worried about Whitney as was everyone else especially t.c. who wanted to kill Chad.  
  
Theresa didn't want to leave for her honeymoon with Ethan until she knew Whitney was ok. Whitney told her again and again that she was alright and had to practically push Theresa into the limousine.  
  
They had a wonderful honeymoon in Tahiti where she told Ethan the good news he was excited beyond belief and started to buy baby stuff while they were still on the island.  
  
The pregnancy went smoothly and when the time came Theresa gave birth to a little boy who they named Ethan martin jr. Or EJ for short.  
  
When EJ was three they decided to try for another child and Theresa got pregnant but sadly lost the baby because she was mugged.  
  
They thought she wouldn't recover from the ordeal and lost of her daughter who she named Lindsey , especially when they tried again and she couldn't conceive so they tried adoption and adopted a new born who they named Alyssa.  
  
Though Alyssa could never replace Lindsey she was able to fill some of the pain in her heart with love for Alyssa.  
  
As for the other residence's of harmony, Sheridan and Luis were married a year after Theresa and Ethan and a year and a half after their wedding Sheridan gave birth to a boy who they named Ian and recently they gave birth to twins, a boy and girl. They named the twins Aidan and Nadia.  
  
The other couples such as Sam and grace weren't doing to badly but they weren't exactly good either. Grace got pregnant again, which was surprising and happy.  
  
She almost lost the baby due to her falling down the stairs again which caused their baby boy Samuel jr. or Sammy. to be born two months early but he was fine now .  
  
but their marriage wasn't grace knew ivy was behind her miscarriage and the cause of Sammy being pre mature but Sam couldn't see it even Ethan noticed his mothers manipulative ways but when he tried to talk to his father he was ignored.  
  
As for Sam's older children with grace, Kay had finally given up on Miguel and ran off with a guy named Jason.  
  
With Kay's absence charity and Miguel got engaged the day after graduation and Jessica and Reese started going out.  
  
Eve and T.C.'s marriage was better than ever though eve couldn't help feeling guilty about hiding her past from her husband. There was several times where she tried to tell him the truth but he kept going on and on about how perfect he was and she didn't have the heart to tell him.  
  
And now she had gotten herself into more secrets. When Julian was released from jail he had visited eve while t.c. was at work .  
  
They had slept together and after eve told him she loved t.c. And couldn't leave him not even for Julian. He had left respecting her wishes.  
  
Though it hurt her to see him leave like that she knew she was doing what was best for her family.  
  
As for the most hated resident in town Alistair died in prison after a " random" fight broke and he was killed by a spoon launched in his throat.  
  
All in all the town of harmony and its residence weren't doing too bad, well most of them but they had no idea what would be coming and how it would effect each and every one of them.  
  
A/n: did you like the prologue the first chapter should come soon it's my birthday tomorrow the 14th of July yay I'm gonna be sixteen gonna party and swim. Thanks for all the reviews for our love will survive I hope you like this just as much as OLWS Don't forget to r&r  
  
-RMSOBlue 


	2. one

A/n: here's the first chapter sorry I didn't update sooner but I've been busy with various things I hope you like this chapter I have lots in store for this story

Costy – thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it

Inwe Palantir – I'm glad you liked it thanks for reviewing

Chanelnbr5- I'm glad you like it thanks for the birthday shout out thanks for reviewing

Meagan- don't worry I will definitely be continuing this I might even make it longer than OLWS thanks for reviewing

Mahogany miss- I'm glad you like it I did have fun thanks for the birthday shout out thanks for reviewing

Passions4you- thank you for the birthday shout out I'm glad you like it thanks for reviewing

A/n: and without further author notes here's chapter one of truth hurts

Chapter : one

It was three days before the week of Harmony's Harvest festival ,where several activities went on during the week. Such as picnics , races contest and such.

But, what most residents looked forward to was the Harvest ball that took place on the last day of the festival.

There was dancing and free food and an auction for a children's charity .

And every year one resident is chosen to organize the ball with a team chosen by his or her self.

Well this year Grace Bennett was chosen. She was delighted and honored but would soon regret receiving that honor.

" Sam , Sam, where are you, Sam! come back"

Grace awoke in a cold sweat. She turned to see her husband fast asleep next to her . This was the third week in a row that she had ,had this nightmare . it was always the same.

she was in a park with Sam and they were having a picnic ,the sky was blue with the sun burning bright . When all of a sudden clouds would roll in and it would get dark lightning would flash and Sam would be gone.

Then she'd see him off in the distance she would run after him but could never get close, as the roads seem to stretch farther and farther. she would call out to him but he'd keep walking then she'd see a silhouette of a women next to Sam and he would leave with the women taking Sammy with them then she would awake.

She got out of bed and went to check on her youngest son. She went to his room and watched his sleeping form. She couldn't believe how much he had grown the six year old looked more like his father each and every day.

When she saw that he was safe she went into the next room where Jessica, who was home from college for thanksgiving slept. She carefully covered her daughter , as the blanket had fallen off before going into the next room.

The next room was empty, for it was Kay's . despite there differences Grace missed and loved her eldest daughter. And she always kept hope that Kay would return for her second favorite holiday but this year like many others since Katherine Bennett's departure grace was disappointed when there was no sign of her daughter coming home this year.

Her thoughts also went to her oldest child and son Noah Bennett. He was also missing but for different reasons he had decided to spend thanksgiving with his fiancée Nicole and her family at there cabin in new Hampshire.

After closing Kay's empty bedroom door she went down to the kitchen and cut herself a piece of tomato soup cake, poured herself a glass of carrot juice and sat at the table to revel in her thoughts. Which were soon interrupted.

" there you are "

Sam said coming into the kitchen he had woken to find his wife gone. He noticed her sad presence as she sat at the table eating cake in the middle of the night, which she only did when something was troubling her.

" Grace honey what's wrong?"

she looked up and saw his worried expression .she didn't want to tell him about the recurring dreams because she knew he would say that it was just her imagination or something she read or saw in a movie that was stuck in her head.

" nothings wrong , I just couldn't sleep"

" are you sure because you've been looking kind of stressed lately I think you should make an appointment to go see Eve"

" no Sam, I don't think that's necessary , I'm probably tired from organizing the Harvest Ball "

" Are you sure, I still think you should see eve just incase it isn't stress related"

" if it will make you feel better I'll make an appointment with eve tomorrow"

Sam nodded and got up to go back to there room

" you coming"

" as soon as I finish my cake and juice I'll be up, don't worry"

Sam nodded and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. As he got back to there room his cell phone started to ring he walked over to his night stand and picked it up.

" Hello"

"..."

" I can't talk right now"

"..."

" because she's right downstairs"

"..."

" ok I'll be right over"

he hung up and changed into his cop uniform. He walked into the kitchen and found that grace had cut herself another piece of cake.

" Sam, I thought you went back to sleep"

" I was but I just got a call from Hank they need me down at the precinct"

grace looked at the wall clock, it read 3:30 ,then looked back at Sam

" this late , I thought you were off duty "

" I am, I was but we just got a lead on a major case and as chief I have to be there"

" I know but what happened to taking it easy for Sammy, what if something happens to you he wont have a father"

" come on grace do we have to have this conversation again , I'm an experienced cop I know what I'm doing "

" fine , go"

" grace......"

she turned around and faced her cake not tuning back around till she heard the door slam shut.

**Next morning**

" hello grace , why don't you step into my office"

grace followed eve in and sat down on a chair that was facing her desk.

" so what seems to be the problem, you said on the phone you were having some insomnia "

" yes"

" do you have any idea what may be causing it , any problems at home, work"

" No everything's peachy" grace lied

" has anything been troubling you lately"

" no...well yes I've been having this recurring nightmare"

" for how long"

" about three weeks"

" and how long have you had the insomnia"

" about the same"

" can you tell me about this dream"

grace told eve all about the nightmare and watched as eve wrote some things on her clipboard.

" grace, I think these dreams are the cause for your insomnia I've written you a prescription for sidozorn which will help you sleep through the night and as for these dreams I recommend you to see a colleague of mine ,his name is Dr. Stevens "

" thank you Eve but I really don't need a shrink, I'll just take the prescription"

" well if you change your mind here's his card"

Grace nodded taking the card and prescription. On her way walking out she passed Julian Crane who walked past her into Eve's office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eve had just finished signing some papers when she looked up to see Julian walk in.

" Julian! You startled me, what are you doing here?"

" I'm sorry eve, I wanted to let you know there's a board meeting at two this afternoon"

"oh, thank you for letting me know"

he nodded and stood there not sure what to do or say next

" did you need anything else"

eve asked seeing that he was still there

" I was just wondering how you were doing"

" I'm great me and t.c. are happy as ever"

" that's good so I'll see you at the meeting then"

" yes ,I'll see you then"

eve watched him leave she knew he still loved her but her place was with her husband t.c. she loved Julian once but all that was in the past. She had given up on that a long time ago.

She thought back to after Alistair was killed in jail , Julian had come to her saying they could finally find out who and where their son was but Eve had said she didn't want to know , for the sake of her family , her girls and t.c. .

Then she thought back to earlier that morning when she and t.c. had gotten into an argument about her working so much especially this week since Whitney would be coming with her fiancée who they hadn't met yet, since he was always busy when she came into town and their adoptive son bobby who had come to harmony with Whitney several times.

Simone was also coming down from college with her new boyfriend ,John -Thomas Hastings or JT as she called him, who was Charity's cousin on her fathers side.

She broke from her thoughts and did a few rounds before heading to the board staff meeting. She barely listened her mind kept on going back to her son and how maybe when she said she didn't want to know who he was ,was a mistake.

When her shift was over she drove around thinking. She just couldn't go home yet, she knew she and t.c. would probably argue again. so she drove around and some how she ended up at the crane mansion.

Julian was the only one living on the estate. After Theresa and Ethan got married Ethan moved out of the mansion and bought a house near pillar . And after Sheridan and Luis got married and Sheridan had Ian they moved out of the cottage and bought a house.

Eve's mind went back to present time and got out of her car. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

She heard yelling inside in what seemed to be Julian's voice.

" Where's a maid when you need on...Eve, what are you doing here?"

" can I come in"

" of course"

he waved her inside and they walked to his study. Music was playing and immediately she recognized the song and singer, because it was herself.

" is that what I think it is"

"yes"

" I can't believe you still have it and listen to it"

Eve said thinking back to when she recorded that tape and gave it to Julian as a valentines day present, So many years ago. She broke from her reverie when Julian asked her a question

" Care to dance mi lady "

Eve looked at him and smiled she guessed her subconscious knew that this was where she needed to end up on her drive.

They softly swayed to the music. Julian's arm on the small off her back as his other hand held hers and her opposite hand on his shoulder.

As they swayed she rested her head on his shoulder . she felt so safe and warm in his arms. She suddenly pulled her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes. She could see his love for her and she suddenly got an urge to kiss him.

She leaned in and what was to be an innocent kiss turned into a passionate tongue filled embrace and that turned into groping and some how during all that passion they ended up ravishing each other with not only lust but love.

When they were done Eve seemed to think more clearly and immediately felt guilty for betraying t.c. and her marriage vows ,for a second time. she wished she hadn't come to the mansion.

" Julian I have to go, this shouldn't have happened I..."

" I know eve you love t.c. and your family ,it's ok I understand"

he got up and left her alone in the study. She wanted to go after him but she couldn't will herself to do it plus she didn't know what she would say, she couldn't tell him what she knew he wanted to hear. She quickly put her clothes back on and let herself out.

She got into her car and drove off wanting to forget what had taken place. It was just like that day at her office when Julian was released from prison. a part of her wanted to forget but a part of her couldn't .

When she got home she told t.c. She got caught up with a patient to explain her lateness and had a good chat with Simone who had arrived two hours before. And through her talk with her youngest daughter she could only think of Julian and there encounter even as she made love to t.c. , later that night .she could only think of Julian , their past and the son they shared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nigel Thomas sat in his office thinking about his girl friend Whitney Danielle Russell. They were to take a trip the next day to her home town of Harmony for thanksgiving and the towns Harvest festival, and he had been dreading it since she told him about it the month before.

He loved her and she loved him but there were things about himself that she didn't know and he wasn't sure how she'd react when she found out .

He broke out of his thoughts as his secretary came in telling him he had a call.

" Hello"

" Hey baby its Whitney"

" Hi , I was just thinking about you"

" really"

" yea"

" well I was thinking about you too"

" so what do I owe the pleasure of receiving this call from my favorite girl"

" you're a charmer you know that"

" well what can I say I aim to please"

" and please you do, anywho I'm calling cause I wanted to let you know the final plans for tomorrow"

" ok"

" my parents will be expecting us at 3:00 which means we have to leave here at 6:00 am , which also means bobby will have to miss tomorrow's day of school"

" did you already talk to his teacher ?"

" yep it's all taken care of...oh he wants to talk to you"

" ok , put the little guy on the phone"

" hi dad"

" hi bobby you have fun at school today"

" yep, mommy says we're gonna see grandma Eve and grandpa t.c. tomorrow"

" that's right kiddo and this time I'm going too"

" really , you don't have to work"

" really, let me talk to mommy I'll see you at home later"

" ok bye dad"

"bye"

" Whit I gotta go I'll see you tonight"

"ok, I love you "

" I love you too, bye"

He hung up the phone. Whitney and bobby were his life and he wanted to marry Whitney one day he just hoped she still would want to marry him even after she knew the truth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" EJ, Stop it! mommy!"

" Little Ethan be nice to your sister, in fact go upstairs and get your bag that your taking to Abuela pillar's house

Theresa was getting ready to drop 9 year old little Ethan and four ½ year old Alyssa at pillars house because she and Ethan were going to Mexico to get her younger sister Paloma who was moving back to the U.S. for college . so she needed someone to drive all her stuff back .

" I have my bag mom"

"ok go outside and put it in the car "

" is it locked"

" no daddy already opened it"

"ok"

She watched her son walk out side with his bag and went upstairs to get her daughters bag and making sure she had everything packed since Alyssa had insisted that she was old enough to pack her own bag.

When she descended the stairs she was ambushed by her daughter.

" Mommy can I bring my dollies?"

" you can't being all of them only two"

Theresa said since Alyssa had a large variety of dolls thanks to her father who loved to spoil her.

Theresa went out to the car and plopped Alyssa's bag as well as her own suitcases in the trunk of their SUV.

" Ethan did you put your suitcases in already"

Theresa said calling to her husband who was carrying his daughter on his back .

" yea , I put them in "

" ready to go "

" yep"

they got in the car placing Alyssa in her car seat and making sure EJ put on his seat belt. They than drove the short mile to pillar's house.

When they pulled up she was waiting outside for them.

" hi mama"

Theresa said hugging her mother and giving her a kiss. Ethan got out of the car after taking Alyssa out of her car seat.

" Hello pillar"

" Ethan mijo, thank you so much for going to get Paloma with Theresa "

" No problem pillar"

" well we better get going , bye little Ethan ,bye Alyssa ,you two be good"

" bye mommy , bye daddy"

" bye mom , bye dad"

Theresa and Ethan waved bye to their kids before driving off towards the highway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harmony's maximum security prison 

" Gwen there's some one here to see you"

" what, but I never get visitors"

" well you got one today"

the guard opened her jail cell and led her out to the phone vistor room.

" you ! what are you doing here"

Gwen said as she sat down and picked up the receiver on her end immediately recognizing her 'visitor'.

" what do you want "

" I have a proposition of sorts for you"

Gwen smirked looking at her visitor as if She was insane .

" If you haven't noticed ,I'm in jail I can't be taking any kind of proposition 'of sorts' as you put it nor do I have time for your nonsense "

" you can and will if your out of prison"

" I'm listening"

her visitor explained her plan as Gwen carefully listened to each word.

" Ok, I'll do it if you can get me out in three day and I need a cash advance of 5 thou wired to this bank"

Gwen said slipping a paper with an address to her visitor.

" Done"

" you sure are confident , but I guess I'll see in three days if your for real or not, in fact make it two days"

With that said Gwen hung up the phone and walked away looked like she would finally get her revenge against the bitch who caused her to be sent her here in the first place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/n: what do you think, I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it there's more surprises and conflict to come please review and I'll update as soon as I can

-RMSOBlue


	3. two

**A/n: sorry for the super long delay on updates for this but I've been super busy with various things but I'm back and I am going to try my super hardest to update regularly which will be kind of hard since I'm a junior this year but there's always the weekends to write anywho here's chap 2 hope you like and Before I get to the actual chapter here's a few thanks to you my reviewers of chapter three**

**Thanks to:**

**Inwe Palantir**

**Sapphire girl1226**

**Warning: some characters may be OOC**

**Chapter: _three_**

After Sam left his and graces house he drove about three miles in the opposite direction of the police station. He turned onto a street and parked into the driveway of a beige house. He got out of his car and walked to the front door, he then stopped took out a key and used it to open up the door before walking inside.

He walked up a staircase then down a corridor that lead to a bedroom he opened the door and stood in the door way admiring the inside of the room. The room was dark except for three candles centered around the room casting a faint light. On the bed were rose petals and a figure of a woman lying in the shadows of the bed.

"I've been waiting for you"

she said calling out to him. He walked into the room and approached the bed

"I know you have "

he said responding to her words . he pushed her down unto the bed and roughly kissed her as he hovered on top of her . the kiss turned from rough to sensual as the stayed like that for about ten minutes. She broke the kiss and stared lovingly into Sam's eyes

"Oh Sam it seems too long since we last kissed, what took you so long to come over here "

"Grace couldn't sleep again"

"Oh"

"I told her hank called me about some major case, and she got upset said I shouldn't be working at hours like that because of Sammy"

"she should be happy that you risk your life while working so you can support Sammy and her "

"I know but she just worries about me she means well "

"I'd like it better if we didn't discus your wife, how about we do what I called you over here to do '

"And what would that be"

Sam said seductively placing his lips back on hers

"oh Sam "

""oh......"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Knock knock _

"mom are you ok"

"yes Simone I'm fine I'll be out in a minute"

eve got up off of the floor and flushed the toilet she then filled her hands with water and rinsed out her mouth . there had been a flu epidemic at the hospital and she had been feeling like she was coming down with it too.

Eve opened the door and saw Simone standing there worried

"are you alright "

"yes Simone I'm fine I think I may be coming down with something that's all "

"it's not just that you've been looking very tired since me and JT got here is there something bothering you"

"it's nothing I've had some extra shifts lately that's all don't worry about it honey I'm fine"

Simone wasn't completely convinced but she decided to let it go and change the subject.

"Daddy and John made breakfast they sent me to call you down"

"oh honey I don't think I'll have time to eat I have to head over to the hospital"

"Can't you just stay a few minutes dad and john worked really hard to make breakfast and you know daddy hates to cook plus you and john haven't talked much since we got here"

"all right I'll have a little bite then I have to go"

"great "

so the mother and daughter walked down the stairs and into the kitchen on the table was a plate of pancakes, eggs ,toast, bacon a bowl of freshly cut fruit and glasses of orange juice.

"t.c. ,john this looks delicious"

They all sat down and eve put a little of each food on her plate . She quickly ate it and got up to wash her plate

"I've got it Dr. Russell "john said taking her plate as well as well as his, Whitney's and t.c. and depositing them into the dishwasher

"Oh please John, call me Eve"

"Ok...I've got it Eve"

"Well I have to get going to the hospital, t.c, Whitney, bobby and Nigel's plane will be arriving at 3:30 so you'll need to be at the airport at 2:30 "

She hugged Simone and gave t.c. a quick kiss before leaving. He had barely said anything to her all morning and she wasn't surprised that he hadn't responded to what she had just said though she was sure he had heard every word she had spoken. She waved bye to john and left the house.

She got into her car and drove the short drive to harmony memorial. She went into her office and her secretary walked in with eves chart of patients she would be seeing for the day. Eve signed some paper work then started out on her rounds.

Her first patient was a 22-year-old woman who was showing symptoms of flu.

"Hello Cindy I'm doctor Russell what seems to be the problem "

"Well I've been feeling tired, nauseous and I have some muscle pain"

"Well let me take your temperature, and blood pressure to see if you have a fever or if anything is irregular "

eve explained

"Ok'

Cindy said opening her mouth as eve stuck the thermometer in

"well your temperature is a little above average "

"is that bad"

"not necessarily"

"I'm going to check your blood pressure now "

eve took out the spigmomometer and listened to Cindy's heart as the arrow descended as the air left the arm cuff

"is everything ok"

"Cindy I'd like to do some test before I tell you anything just so I can know for sure, but don't worry the results should come back by the end of the week "

"Ok"

Eve pulled out some lab slips and X' d off the test she wanted done for Cindy.

"Thank you Dr. Russell "

Cindy said leaving the office and heading towards the lab.

Eve's other patients consisted of flu patients, a patient complaining of stomach pain, and several others with various ailments. At the end of the day she was more than ready to go home to see her daughter, grandson and future son in -law .

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

eve had just driven into the driveway and grabbed her medical bag from the car and opened the front door to be greeted by an excited bobby

"grandma ! grandma!"

He ran to eve and hugged her

"She picked up the boy and hugged him she hadn't seen him since Christmas , since Whitney and Nigel were always busy with work and bobby had school"

Right behind bobby stood Whitney who waited for her mother to put bobby down before hugging her

"Whitney I'm so glad you bobby and Nigel came, wait where's Nigel"

"He had some things to tend to at work he'll be taking a later flight"

"Oh "

"It's so great to have both of my girls home, did your father pick you up on time?"

at the moment she said that t.c. appeared and he didn't seem too happy in fact he looked annoyed.

"Why wouldn't I, I unlike some people keep my appointments concerning my family members"

"t.c. I...."

"Yeah, yeah I know what you're going to say Eve, the hospital needs you, and you're the only doctor they have "

t.c. said in a very sarcastic tone

"I wasn't going to...."

"Save your breath I'm going to bed"

With that said t.c., left the room leaving a confused Whitney and bobby and a worried eve . Whitney then turned to her son.

"bobby why don't you go watch the basket ball game with uncle JT and Auntie Simone "

"ok mommy "

bobby said giving both Whitney and eve a hug before leaving the room

"mom can we talk"

"about what sweetie"

"about you and daddy"

"There's nothing wrong with me and your father he's just had a stressful time finding a second job because of the school budget cuts on his PE classes "

"no mom it's something else ,I've never seen daddy act or talk to you that way are you two having problems"

"no of course not I told you ,your father is just stressed "

"mom I'm not a little girl anymore please don't try to hide anything from me , maybe I can help but you have to let me** in"**

"fine, alright....your father and I have been arguing a little bit lately sometimes over little thing and other times over my working or his lack of work"

"have you tried counseling"

"I seriously I don't think counseling will help, especially with your fathers temper"

"So your just going to sit there while your marriage of 25 years falls apart"

"of course not sweetie, In fact I plan to get us back on track "

"how and when"

"during the harvest festival of course there are several couple activities where t.c. and I can spend some much needed time together and try to get back to where we were "

"I hope so me nor Simone couldn't bare it if you and daddy separated or even worse divorced"

"that's never going to happen your father and I made vows that we would be together for the rest of our lives, till death do us part, everything will be fine"

"I hope you right... how about we join bobby, Simone and JT in the living room and later when I go to pick up Nigel you can try to talk to daddy, I'm sure he'll be awake being the late sleeper he is "

eve nodded and followed her eldest daughter . though she doubted things would get better with her husband especially If her intuitions were right about a certain something .

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**&&&&&&&&&&&**

though Nigel Thomas told his girlfriend and son that he would have to take a later flight due to some business he had to take care of. It wasn't work kind of business this matter was more personal and concerning his past and who he is or rather who he used to be.

He knew sooner or later he would have to reveal certain things to Whitney; after all he couldn't avoid harmony forever, especially with her family and friends living in the quaint little town. Not to mention his own ties to Harmony.

After dropping of Whitney and bobby at the airport, Nigel had driven about seven miles before parking in the parking garage of ten story office building. He had then taken the elevator to the first floor where he was met by the doorman who questioned him.

"Good evening sir what brings you to CLH today"

"I'm here to see JC I heard he was in town "

"may I see you CLH ID card "

"I don't work here"

"then why would you need to see JC"

"Because I'm......."

"Oooh ok "

the door man slash security said after Nigel told him who he was and let him pass.

Nigel passed through a hallway and towards two elevators he pressed the up button and waited about 30 seconds before the elevator dinged and opened to reveal a man with a brief case he got off. He waited for the man to clear the elevator than he walked in and pressed ten.

Cheesy elevator music played as the elevator ascended up each floor 1...2.... 3...4.... ding. The door opened and two men walked into the elevator, one pressed 8 the other 6. neither of the men spoke or acknowledged Nigel and he did the same towards them as it started to go up again 5....6..ding . One of the men quickly got out and the doors closed behind him. 7......8..ding . the second man got out and the doors quickly shut . 9.... 10...ding.

This was it he had reached the tenth floor his destination. He got off and went down a hallway that led to a desk where sat a skinny red haired girl with glasses who appeared to be the secretary for the floor. She was engrossed in a magazine with the words "glasses to make you look smart and sophisticated" written on the front .

He had to clear his throat several times before the girl broke her concentration and appeared to notice the dirty blond haired man in front of her .

"how may I help you? "

"I'm here to see JC"

"I'm afraid he's busy at the moment "

"well it's important that I see him"

"well he told me not to disturb him and I wanna keep my job"

"if you don't tell him I'm here you'll lose you job anyway for not letting me in"

"and who are you his son"

"in fact I am"

"oh, I so knew that you look just like him but cuter"

"just tell him I'm here"

"fine , I don't even get a thank you for that comment yeesh"

the secretary went to her phone and dialed a number her boss picked it up and Nigel could somewhat here the conversation

"what is it Mindy ,I thought I told you not to disturb me"

"it's Mandi sir and I know you told me not to disturb you but there's a man here that wants to see you he says he's your son"

".....send him in....click"

"you can go right in"

Nigel walked into the office it was plainly furnished with a desk two cabinets a couch in the corner and chairs on both sides it was clear that this particular office wasn't used much. JC's chair was facing the window and when Nigel walked in the chair was spun around.

"well .... I see it really is you"

"yes ...it is"

"long time no see ...son"

"if you want to call it that ..yes it's been awhile"

"so what brings you by "

"you tell me I believe it was you that summoned me not vice versa"

"yes I did, how's life how are my future daughter –in law and my grandson doing"

"lets cut the small talk ..._father_ why did you want to see me and cut the I wanna know how your life is genuinely going you never cared before ,for me Carrie or Natalie why start now"

"well believe it or not I would actually like to get to know you and your sisters ,I'm a changed man Nic..."

"it's Nigel now and I don't care to know you I left that destructive life behind me along with that name , now if this is all you wanted to say I have a flight to catch"

"son ..wait "

"what!"

"I mean it I would like to have a relationship with my children and I wanted to start with you"

"why did my sisters react the same way or did you come to me because I'm the only son you have left"

"Nigel I'm dying "

"how do you expect me to react to that you want me to burst into tears pull you into a hug and say daddy don't leave me ,are you insane"

" actually I'm not dying but I see now how you would react if I was "

"what do you want from me, stop playing games"

"Here ,read this I should be leaving LA to go back home in about a week I'll see you in Harmony then and I hope to get a decision from you on the matters on the paper ,you can leave now"

Nigel snatched the envelope from his fathers hand and walked out of the office. He passed Mindy or Mandi or whatever her name was who was again engrossed in her fashion magazine. Nigel was too angry at his father to open the envelope instead he threw it in his briefcase to be forgotten where it would be discovered again when he joined Whitney and bobby in Harmony.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**A/n: that's it for now I promise the next chapter will include more characters I just wanted to at least get a chapter out since I haven't in a long time please review let me know what you think and remember suggestions are always welcome but no flames you don't like it don't read it I wouldn't flame yours don't flame mine **

**-RMSOBlue **


	4. three

**A/n:** here's chapt three enjoy

P.Rom

**thanks to :**

Inwe Palantir and Sapphiregirl1226 your reviews for chapt two were appreciated i hope you like this chapt

_**chapter **:_ three

_Harmony's maximum security prison_

" gwen you have a visitor again,who'd thought you'd have friends"

the guard said to gwen unlocking her cell and leading her to the visitors room.

"whats that supposed to mean, when i get out of here ,i'll make it so you'll be working at the lowest fast food joint in town"

"yeah right, your not getting out for another 15 years and thats even if you get parole so keep dreaming doll face"

the guard said before leaving the room.

gwen sat at the table and waiting for her visitor to arrive.a women about twenty with blonde hair walked over to the table and sat down at the ooposite end facing gwen.

" hello gwen"

" did you do it ?"

" no hello , how are you doing ,just did you do it"

gwen sighed annoyedly and rolled her eyes at her visitor.

" hello Leah ,how are you doing ...so did you do it?"

" everything you need is right here ,am i not a women of my word"

Leah said pushing forth several documents toward gwen. gwen looked over the papers and scanned the words .

" when do i get out "

" thursday ,but before i get you out i need you to understand that if you don't follow my plans exactly i'll put you right back in here with your little cell mates ,got it"

gwen clenched her teeth she couldn't believe the nerve of Leah ,but unfortunatly Leah was her only way out , her only chance to get ethan back and destroy Theresa ,her family and her friends lives . at last she would get her revenge not only for her but for her late mother , who had killed her self in prison.

" got it "

"good,when your out i'll fill you in on the details...big sis "

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

sam awoke glanced at the clock and quickly got up and began searching for his clothes .his companion stirred and sat up watching him gather his garments.

" darling, do you have to leave now"

" yeah , i have to take sammy to day care since grace has an early meeting then i have to go to the precinct"

" will i see you later"

" not today Mina ,i'll call you"

sam said grabbing his coat and walking out

"wait , don't forget this"

she said handing him his wedding band , he took it and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. before leaving the room.

Mina watched him drive away through the window in her room , when she was certain he was gone she walked away from the window and a smile appeared on her face as she tugged at her skin and pulled it off to reveal the face of Ivy Crane .

Ivy put the mask away in a drawer and pulled off her red haired wig to show her light blonde curls. she never thought her plan would work as well as it did . so many years of planning and sam was finally hers,well half hers anyway.

she had used some of the alimony money from julian and made herself a new identity as Mina Santos immigrant cop from argentina . she had gone through rigourus training to become her new persona .

"Mina" had met sam when they were brought together on a case of an argentian drug dealer who had come to hide in harmony and Mina had worked on his case while he was in argentina.

while they were working together they started to get closer and closer and one night on a stake out Sam kissed her and they ended up sleeping together .

After, sam told her he was married and that what they did could never happen again, but it did several times.He couldn't shake this connection to her so he began to see her behind graces back .their affair had been going on for two years now and he still didn't know who she really was,or that the whole drug dealer case was fake and a ploy to get sam slowly away from grace.

Ivy smiled again at her success and began to think of the next step in her plan,revealing her true self to sam . then he would leave grace and he and Ivy could be the family they should have been...her sam and little sammy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Harmony international airport_

"there he is mommy i see him"

bobby said when Nigel emerged from the gate . bobby ran to his father and was immediatly picked up in a hug.he then walked over to his fiancee with their son still in his arms.

" hey you,welcome to harmony "

she said kissing Nigel

" how was your flight daddy , did they give you pretzels , me and mommy got pretzels..if you didn't eat your pretzels can i have them"

bobby said bombarding his father with questions. nigel just smiled put his son down took his hand then answered his questions.

"the flight was fine and i did get pretzels and since i know how much my little man likes them i got an extra for you"

he said reaching into his pocket and handing bobby a airline bag of pretzels. bobby quickly grabbed the bag smiling when he vertified that it was indeed pretzels .

"thank you daddy"

they walked over to baggage claim and picked up his suitcase.

" is that all you have "

whitney asked seeing that he had only one suitcase.

" yeah i took my brief case as a carry on"

" ok, simone and john are waiting outside in the car"

they walked outside and walked up to a blue honda accord . simone and john got out of the car to greet Nigel.

" welcome to harmony Nigel its great to finally meet you"

simone said gaving him a hug . he hugged her than shook john's hand before they all piled in the car where bobby preceded to talk his fathers ear off about the movie they saw on the plane and how happy he was to see his granpa T.C. and grandma Eve and how he was even more excited now that nigel was in harmony too.

when they arrived at the russel residence T.C. and Eve had already gone to bed and were asleep or so they thought , T.C. was asleep but Eve , no matter how hard she tried couldn't sleep . she just had too much on her mind , work , her talk with whitney ,her relationship with T.C. and her guilt over what happened with julian not to mention the fact that she had been feeling sick.

she tossed and turned , while T.C. slept in a deep sleep, for awhile then she decided to get up and get some fresh air . she walked till she reached the warf and just stood there gazing at her reflection in the water . she must have been starring at for so long that she started to see julians reflection in the water next to hers , except it wasnt a mirage it really was julian . she turned to see him and fainted suddenly without warning .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Mexico _

theresa and ethan had just arrived in the town their mother grew up in and where her little sister and his sister in law lived . they drove up to the inn owned by theresa's Tía Maria and parked.

when they entered the end the recieved a big welcome from their aunt and cousins, but paloma wasn't around . Maria said that paloma had gone out with some friends and would be returning later , then she had them sit down and eat dinner .

as they sat and ate theresa noticed a couple off to the side talking . she sensed something familliar about the two which was strange since this was the first time she'd gone to mexico . the women turned around and theresa saw that she was american , as well as her companion who when he looked at her cause theresa to have an even stronger familliar vibe which puzzled her greatly.

" Tía ?"

" yes , mija"

" who is that couple over there ,are they tourist staying here ?"

her aunt looked toward the couple then back at theresa.

" no,thats Greg and Lauren Mcauley they live here, they are like paloma's god- parents "

" how did you meet them"

" they moved here about 15 years ago , said they wanted a change of life , why do you ask about them"

" i don't know , i guess i sensed something familliar about them , have they ever been to harmony"

" no, i don't think so they said they moved from chicago "

"oh"

theresa continued to stare at the couple . what was it about them if they had never been to harmony then why did she feel like she'd met them before or at least the man . there was just something a feeling of sorts that was nagging at her . she needed to find out more about this couple because something told her they wern't as simple as they looked .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

a/n: what do you think did you like it let me know by reviewing ... its funny how the best ideas come to you in the early hours of the morning i'm sitting here typying this at 2:30 am but i finished this chapter yay been working on it for awhile hopefully the next won't take so long i'll try to update again soon the next chapt is gonna be even more juicer when secrets start to come loose and lives start to fall apart

-P.Rom


	5. four

**a/n**:_ I know its been forever but life happens but I'm back heres chapt 4_

**thanks to** :

**megan hyman**- thanks for _the review , glad you like the story_

**divinelyfine**- _thanks, glad you like the story_

**Mika**- _thanks for your continuing reviews_

**Chapter** : _four_

_**Harmony maxium security**_

Gwen stepped outside of the prison gates and breathed in the fresh air. It felt good to be free , especially since she could finally achieve her goals of revenge . she turned to the left and say Leah standing by a blue jaguar . she smiled wickedly and walked over .

" did you bring the clothes,"

" yeah"

Leah said pointed to a bag in the backseat of the shiny expensive car . gwen quickly chnaged then turned to her sister.

" give me the keys , I wanna drive "

Leah handed her the keys and walked over to the passenger seat. Gwen roared out of the prison parking lot and sped down the streets of harmony. She drove for ten minutes when she heard a siren , she looked and saw flashing red lights in her review mirror.

" s&&t!"

She said realizing it was a cop. She decided to ignore the police vehicle and kept driving much to Leah's chagrin.

"what are you doing , are you crazy do you want to go back to prison …pull the fk over!"

"fine!"

Gwen said . she was no longer the same Gwen that had first gone into prison . those years in prison had changed her she was hard now , she didn't give a damn about anyone but herself the only reason she stopped, was that she couldn't take the chance of breaking her parole by getting arrested . she needed to be free to fulfill her plan , never mind what her bratty half sister Leah wanted . all she needed was her sisters resources once she got what she needed to set her plan in motion she would ditch her .

She slowed down and pulled over . the cop got out of the car and walked over to the jag . gwen rolled down the tinted window when the officer tapped on it.

" license and registration please…"

" Luis !"

" Gwen! What the hell are you doing out !"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luis had just left the precinct and was on his way home for lunch with sheridan and his kids when a speeding blue jaguar came out of nowhere. he really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone , especially while he was headed for a break. he turned his siren on but the car didnt stop instead it continued to speed on through the streets of the small town .

he followed the car for about ten minutes when the driver finally got a clue and pulled over . he got out making sure his gun was easily accesable and ready for the chance that the driver was armed and dangerous . he walked over to the car and rapped at the window then waited as the driver pulled down the window . he peeked in and was shocked to see gwen hotchkiss starring at him equally shocked to see him as he did her .

" gwen ! what the hell are you doing out "

" oh hello luis , didn't you hear i got realeased"

she said smiling sweetly at him , this was better than she thought she could start her plan this moment, oh what great luck that she had run into luis .

" thats impossible you still have alot more years to serve and you were imprisoned without parole"

" apparently not since shes sitting right here ,free"

luis turned seeing for the first time that there was someone else in the car . he was equally shocked to see leah ,as when he realized gwen was the driver.

" Leah ?"

" hi luis , i believe you know my half sister gwen"

gwen looked confused , she had no idea that luis, let alone anyone in harmony, knew Leah. Since Rebecca had given bastard born leah up for adoption and she grew up in pine valley .

" how do you know each other?"

she asked curious , what connection could Leah possibly have with this resident of harmony.

" Luis and i go way back dont we "

" sort of , i didnt know you were related to this... do you know what she did to my family , what are you doing back in harmony"

" back?"

" yes back , i know luis from his few months of college , we used to be an item"

" yes , used to be ...Leah broke up with me and married one of our teachers when I quit school to become a cop"

Luis said bitterly remembering what she had put him through . Now that he knew she was related to Gwen he could clearly see the family resemblance. A few years earlier Leah had tried to come back into Luis' life after her husband died leaving her all his money. When she realized how well off he turned out to be, she had tried to break up his marriage to Sheridan, but they were able to kick her out of town. the residents of harmony knew that no one could mess with that family and get away with it now that Alistair was dead the town was lead by good and anyone who tried to disturb the order of things in harmony were not treated lightly.

"Do you realize how fast you were going "

He said returning to his professional demeanor. He didn't have time to deal with Gwen and her malicious sister, he had promised his wife that he'd be home to have a family lunch so the sooner he wrote up Gwen's ticket the sooner he could get home to his family. He was relieved that Theresa and Ethan were out of town hopefully he could get rid of Gwen and Leah before his sister and brother in law had an encounter with the miscreant sisters.

" no ,but let me guess your going to tell me "

Gwen said giving him a annoyed smile,

" you were going 65 in a 35 zone plus you refused to pull over when first requested"

"just give me the ticket already I don't have all day"

Luis wrote out the tickets but hesitated before he handed Gwen the ticket.

"I'm going to be watching you , I don't know how you got out of jail…."

He said giving Leah a suspicious look.

"If you try anything, go near my family especially Theresa you will be dealt with by the strongest extent of the law, and that goes for both of you. "

Luis then turned and walked back to his car. He drove about three miles and arrived at a tan colored house. A boy was playing in the yard and he ran over when Luis got out of his car.

"Papa, your home "

"Hey, mijo, where's your mama"

"She's in the kitchen with Aidan and Nadia"

Luis put his arm around his 7 year old son and walked into the house, he spotted Aidan the calmer of the twins asleep in his day crib; they were lucky that both babies were rarely awake at the same time . He ruffled his youngest son's hair than preceded to walk into the kitchen where Sheridan was bouncing eight month old Nadia on her hip while fixing a salad.

"Hey, honey "

She said kissing Luis.

"How's my baby girl"

He said taking Nadia from Sheridan.

"Ian, can you set the table please"

Sheridan called out to her oldest son.

"Ok, mama "

He said going to the cabinet and setting out three plates, forks and spoons for him and his parents then a small bowl and plastic spoon on Nadia's high chair.

"I'm finished, mama"

"Good job, why don't you go wash your hands so we can eat lunch"

"ok"

Luis watched his first born son walk up the stairs made sure he was gone before he turned to Sheridan. Sheridan immediately saw the worried look on Luis' face as he turned to look at her.

"Luis, what's wrong, did something happen"

"maybe you should sit down"

"ok….."

She said sitting down.

"I pulled over a driver for speeding …..and the driver was Gwen Hotchkiss"

"What! Are you sure? How did she get out, she wasn't supposed to have parole"

"I don't know but I intend to find out, it gets worse though…"

"What, tell me Luis "

"Leah Morton is back in town, she was with Gwen…apparently they're half sisters"

"you don't think she's going to try….."

"I won't let it, she wont get anywhere near our family again, I promise you "

Luis said kissing their daughters forehead and then Sheridan's. Ian came back into the room and looked curiously at his parents.

" is everything ok "

he asked very perceptive for his age.

" come here "

sheridan said pulling ian onto her lap,

" your daddy was just telling me how he'll always be here to protect you ,me and your little brother and sister"

" thats because papa's strong like superman , right mama"

" right" sheridan said smiling at her son. she and luis had come a long way to be able to have the life they made together there was no way they were going to let gwen or Leah mess that up .

" lets go eat , your daddy has to go back to work soon"

" ok"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Mexico _**

by the time paloma came back to the inn theresa and ethan, tired from their trip, had gone to bed . she tried to sneak up to her room when she heard a cough behind her she turned around to see her god-mother Lauren , standing behind her .

" hola tia "

" paloma, your sister and her husband arrived earlier and you know maria dosn't like to see you come home late, where have you been "

" i was just out with some friends , they threw a good bye party for me "

she said in her thick spanish accent

"i understand but you should have come home early enough to say hi to your sister or at least a reasonable hour "

" i know tia , im sorry ...im tired i'll see you in the morning ,yes"

" yes , goodnight paloma"

" buenas noches ,tia"

with that said paloma continued up the stairs and into her room . she didnt know how to feel about moving to the states , she was only a baby when her mother sent her to live in mexico with her aunt, she barely knew her mother let alone her siblings . they had sent her letters but it wasn't the same , she had no idea if they were really like how they seemed in their leters.

The only parents she truly knew were her god parents who had been around most of her life unlike her real family. She would just have to see when she met her mother and siblings if they were people she truly wanted to know but for now she wouldn't trust them, not till she was ready.

She drifted off to sleep dreaming of a life where she was never sent away, where she was raised by her mother and father.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lauren and Greg Mcauley sat outside whispering with worried faces or rather conflicted expressions .

" we should tell her Lauren ……"

"we can't Greg , she would hate me if she knew what I did"

"now that Alistair is gone , we can stop hiding "

" that doesn't mean that telling the truth won't hurt them "

" what if we go back with Paloma?"

" no we should let her get settled before we spring this information on her and your other children "

"what about your children ,Lauren?"

" they would probably hate me , maybe we should leave things alone ,Greg , our children could be happy we can't ruin their lives"

" I know, we could just check on them to truly see if they are fine"

" what about your wife?"

" im sure she has moved on "

" that's not what I meant…do you still love her "

" I love you…."

" that doesn't answer the question"

" can we not talk about this anymore…I'm tired …"

Greg said walking away. the truth was he did still love his wife and there wasn't a day that he didn't think about her and the life they had before he had to leave . He did care about Lauren and in a way he did love her , but he yearned to see his wife. he hoped and prayed ,though it was selfish, that she hadn't moved on. he lay in bed pondering all that when lauren slipped into bed with him,he barely noticed her but fell asleep dreaming of the life he could have had if he hadn't been forced to leave all those years ago.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Harmony - Pilar's house_**

Pilar was delighted to have her grandchildren with her and even happier that her youngest child was coming home and would be living in harmony. though she wished she could have all her children in harmony, if only she could find out what happened to her eldest son . she walked over to the candles in her kitchen and lit one for her son Antonio and another for her Husband Martin .

she stared out the window praying that her other children would remain safe. Now that alistair was gone her children were finally happy and livng their lives the way they deserved in the now peaceful town of Harmony.

" abuela ?"

EJ said coming into the room, shaking Pilar from her daydreaming .

" yes , mijo "

" can you take me to theo luis' and tia Sheridans house so i can play with Ian "

" of course mijo , we can go after lunch "

"ok, i'm gonna go get ready "

Pilar watched her grandson run off, he was very much like his mother ; stubborn and strongwilled but he was also soft spokened and reasonable like his lawyer father .

" abwela peelar , im hungry is it lunch time yet"

alyssa said coming into the kitchen and tugging at her grandmothers apron.

" yes it is , want me to help you wash your hands"

" no...i can do it im a big girl now"

she said walking to the bathroom down the hall. Pilar could hear water running in the bathroom as she set the table for her and her two grandchildren. she heard the water turn off as EJ then Alyssa walked in at sat down at the table .

" who wants to say grace"

" i wanna abwela"

" ok ally mija "

" dear jesus thank you for this food and bless mama ,daddy , EJ , Abuela all my theo's and tia's and cousins, amen"

" amen "

Pilar and EJ said. They then proceeded to eat the lunch of spaghetti that she had prepared. though she wished dearly to have her entire family together she was grateful for all she had , and with Alistair , the root of harmony's evil gone , they could finally have that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Harmony warf _**

" eve !"

julian yelled catching her in his arms. he couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk he ended up at the warf and saw a women gazing into the water . he walked up to her to see if she was ok and was shocked to see that the women was Eve. she turned , saw him , and fainted without warning .

"Eve, wake up"

Julian said holding her in his arms after he had caught her. He started to panic when she didn't respond but lay there motionless. He frantically searched for his cell phone which he found in his back pocket. He quickly dialed 911 and waited as it rung.

" emergency services how may I help"

"A woman just fainted and she isn't responding I don't know what wrong with her"

" calm down sir , is she breathing "

" I don't know , I'll check"

Julian put his ear to her chest and could feel it slowly moving up and down.

"yes she's breathing , but she's unconscious"

" could she have hit her head when she fainted sir "

" no I caught her as she fell"

"ok sir don't move her , may I have your location please"

" I'm on the southern side of the harmony warf , right near the lobster shack "

" ok , an ambulance is on the way "

Julian waited holding eve in his arms for what seemed like hours when he heard the sirens approaching.

"She's over here!"

He yelled as he heard the ambulance pull up. The paramedics rushed over and started to check her vitals. They then carefully lifted her up onto the stretcher.

"what's wrong with her is she going to be ok"

" we're not sure sir but we'll run some test when we get to the hospital"

" ok , can I ride with her "

" are you her husband "

"no her husbands T.C. Russell , though I wish I were her husband "

Julian said , keeping that last part to himself.

" sorry sir but only family can ride with her , we'll have the hospital inform her family"

They said loading her into the ambulance. Julian stood there watching the ambulance, not knowing what to do. He wanted to drive over to the hospital and be by eves side , but he knew he couldn't because T.C. would be there and as far as T.C. knew eve didn't even know Julian with the exception of them both being on the hospital board.

He did the only thing he could do, he turned around and walked back home to his lonely, empty, loveless mansion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

a/n: thats it for now i hoped you liked it i decided to include some different charecters that weren't present or not much in the last three chapters ,let me know if there is any specific charecter you want to see in the next chapter or anything you need answered , but that dosnt include charecters i have already killed off i find that would br annoying and tacky for this story. thanks again ,don't forget to review . SUGGESTIONS NOT FLAMES! are welcome and greatly apprecitated.

-P.Rom


End file.
